


Our Time Together

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Basically the whole story is fluff, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Haz loves Tom, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Tom loves Haz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: After months of filming and working, Tom and Harrison finally have some time off together.





	Our Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I’m doing that huge Marvel fic currently, and I should probably be working on that, but inspiration struck. This entire little story is basically all fluff, like most of my other works. I hope you guys like it!

“Tom come on! The movie is starting!” Harrison called from the couch.

“Just a second, coming!” He called back. 

It was a comfy little night at their flat. It was a cold autumn night outside and they felt all warm and safe wearing their hoodies and cuddling under the blankets.

Tom was currently fumbling with the burning hot bag of popcorn he’d just taken from the microwave. He grabbed a big bowl from one of the cabinets and filled it up. 

He was happy. The last few months of filming had seemed to last forever. Of course he loved his job, and playing Spider-Man was amazing, but he hadn’t been around Haz very much. 

Haz had been dealing with other things in his life during that time. Modeling and what not. He was still Tom’s “personal assistant” - which they couldn’t say without laughing- but they hadn’t been able to spend near as much time together while filming.

Tonight and the next few days were going to be special for them. By some miracle, they both had some corresponding time off. And no matter what, they were determined to make the most of it.

Tom walked quickly through the kitchen and to the main room with the TV. Tom sat the popcorn on the table and jumped into Harrison’s arms. 

Harrison smiled and pulled Tom close. They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed. It was a long, slow, loving kiss. They’d missed having alone time like this. 

Harrison broke away. “I missed this so much Tom.” 

“Me too. I can’t believe we have four days together. That’s the most in months!”

“It’s gonna be great.”

Tom cuddled closer to his boyfriend, who put a blanket around them. 

“What movie are we watching Haz?”

“I thought we’d watch Spider-Man? I hear the actor who currently plays him is incredibly attractive.” 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Here we go.”

“What? I can’t admit that my boyfriend just might be the most adorable person I’ve ever met?”

Tom kissed Harrison again. “I could say the same about you.”

They started the movie and Tom snuggled closer to Harrison. If that was even possible. He was practically sitting in his lap. But they both felt more relaxed and happier than they had in a long time. 

This was the most time they had spent together in nearly a month. Their actual time alone dated back even further. Tom was going to be as close to Harrison as possible over the next few days.

As the movie went on, it got to the scene where Peter changes into the suit.

Tom braced himself for the comment that was sure to come from Harrison. 

“Damn! That’s one hell of a man right there!” 

“Oh my God, Haz stop.” Tom said laughing. 

“Look from afar everybody! This man is all mine!” Harrison said.

He put his hand under Tom’s shirt and ran it over his torso. He gave Tom another kiss. “All mine.” He said.

“You know, if you quit making annoying comments, maybe later I’ll let you feel more than just my abs.” 

Harrison raised an eyebrow. “Well then I promise to be on my best behavior Thomas.”

Tom just laughed and cuddled back up.

Harrison kept quiet for the most part after that. Just occasionally saying how he remembered filming on a particular day or something.

That summer they spent filming Homecoming was the best summer of their lives. The time when they had realized that they’d fallen in love. 

They’d been confused about their feelings forever. They were best friends, there was no way they could fall in love like that, right? What would people think?

But they knew. They just didn’t know what to do. Naturally, Zendaya did. She could tell from the start that those two dorks were head over heels in love. She knew it was only a matter of time.

They’d each told her on different occasions how they felt, and asked her what to do. First Tom, then Harrison. When Harrison came to her, she told him that Tom had said he felt the same, and that Harrison needed to say something. 

They kissed for the first time behind Tom’s trailer one night after filming. A night that neither one of them would ever forget. That kiss turned into more, which took it a step further. It turned into something Tom and Harrison had never felt before.

And ever since that day, they kept their relationship a secret. Only Zendaya and their families new about them.

Harrison’s attention was finally brought back to the movie. He couldn’t get over how adorable Tom looked in the movie, and it was even better that he was cuddled up with him right now.

They both began to feel sleepy and they stretched out on the couch. When there was about thirty minutes left, they both drifted off.

Tom eventually woke back up around one o’clock. He slowly opened his eyes and felt Harrison pressed against him. Harrison was playing the big spoon on the couch and had his arms wrapped snugly around Tom. Their legs were comfortably tangled together. The TV was back to the menu selection and the Spider-Man theme quietly played.

Tom wanted to go to bed, but didn’t want to wake Harrison up. He was about to just go back to sleep when Harrison moved behind him.

Harrison sat up. His hair was all over the place and he looked very confused. “Tom, Love? What time is it?” 

“Just after one.”

Harrison yawned. “Let’s go to bed babe.”

They turned the TV off and slowly made their way to bed. They both half carried each other to their room. 

They got into bed and Tom snuggled in close to Harrison. Harrison wrapped both of his arms around Tom who was quickly drifting back to sleep. 

“Goodnight Haz. I love you.” Tom said in his sweet, sleepy voice. 

Harrison kissed Tom on the head. “I love you too, Tommy.”

Tom smiled and the feeling of pure happiness and comfort swept through him. 

He closed his eyes. With his boyfriend’s arms around him, Tom was the happiest person alive. 

He’d always love their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!:)


End file.
